Command Post/Original
A command post is a key spot on the battlefield, they appear in different colours to represent the faction they belong to. If they appear green (blue in Battlefront II), then it belongs to your team. If the CP is red, than the command post is your enemy's. In Battlefront there are also neutral command posts that spawn neutral teams which side with no one, They include Wookiees, Tusken Raiders, Gungans and the Royal Naboo. This format is not to be confused with any good side or bad side format because blue/green is always you and red is always the enemy. Also white CP's are up for grabs by anyone. Usefulness of Command Posts *They are places where units can respawn. If you don't have any than you can't respawn reinforcements. *They affect reinforcement numbers and if you own less than 2 you lose reinforcements. the same is true about the enemy's. *If you own all the command posts the victory timer with twenty seconds will count down. If you keep it like that until the timer reaches 0, then you win the battle. *In Star Wars: Battlefront II, you must control 1/2 +1 of the CPs to cause Reinforcment loss. Trivia * A Command Post is a Spontaneous Teleportation Device (STD) that acts as a link between the capital ships and the battlefield. Before a battle is started, droids will land on the planet and place the STD’s in strategic places. The droid will then program the Command Post with the relevant factions Battle Code, providing an instantaneous route to the battle. If the Battle Code is entered fully then the Command Post will glow green (blue in BFII) and display the factions symbol. The enemies Command Post glows red, and if the droid is destroyed before it has time to enter the Battle Code then the Command Post will glow white. Some times a native faction will destroy a droid and enter their battle code into the STD; the STD will then glow yellow. * To capture a CP the unit must decode the enemies Battle Code then add their own factions Code. * In the game all the player needs to do to capture a CP is stand near it until the cross icon at the side goes from red to white to green (or blue). * The first things that will be deployed before troops are Gonk Droids, Astromech Droids, and Medical Droids. * There appears to be no limit to the size of object a CP can spawn, as even the massive AT-AT's, and AT-TE's, can be spawned directly into the battle. * Some areas will have permanent CP's in place that have been there for a while. * The command post in the shield bunker is destroyable in Battlefront but not in Battlefront II * The command post from Elite Squardron and Renegade Squadron dosn't look the same like in normal skin shown in the SWBF main line. Other command posts *Some command posts are destructible, but cannot be captured by the enemy team. *Vehicles such as the AT-AT and AT-TE also serve as command posts. *In space, a gunship can serve as a command post, though players can't respawn from it while it's in space. Gallery Category:Essential pages Category:Browse Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era